Madagascar 4: The Battle of Africa
Plot Transcript five years since the third instalment of the Madagascar Trilogy Alex, Marty Gloria and Melman celebrate 100th anniversary with the circus, but seven hours later on the news there was a bad news of a Dangerous war in Africa about a evil lion named Makunga is leading a group of human hunters and hyenas. Makunga is building nuclear weapons to start World War 3. After the news Alex and the characters must go back to Africa and help African Animals to stop the Terrorist Attack. Alex needs a plan to win the war before five weeks of the beginning of World War 3, but first Alex needs to get King Julien, and The Penguins back to reunite and fight the Terrorists. The Circus animals help Alex to save Africa and Alex Parents from the Dangerous war in Africa, known as Predator Warfare. Characters and Cast [[List of Madagascar 4 characters]] Returning cast * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion: the Main protagonist of the film. In the end, In the end he and Gia are married and a few years later, they have a male liguar cub, a lion and jaguar hybrid. * Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra: * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo: * David Schwimmer as Melman The Giraffe: * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tiger * Jessica Chastain as Gia the Jaguar: Alex's girlfriend. In the end, she and Alex kissed each other on the lips as they been married in Africa front of Zuba and Florrie * Martin Short as Stefano the Sea Lion * Tom McGrath as Skipper: * Chris Miller as Kowalski: * Christopher Knight as Private: now has a scratch in his wing and he's brave * John DiMaggio as Rico * Sascha Baron Cohen as King Julian the Ring Tailed Lemur * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice the Aye Aye: * Andy Richter as Mort the Goodman's Mouse Lemur: * Conrad Vernon as Mason (Phil unvoiced): * Frank Welker as Sonya the Bear * Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina: * Steve Jones as Jonesy * Nick Fletcher as Frankie * Vinnie Jones as Freddie * Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear * Samuel L. Jackson as Zuba: Alex's dad who survives * Sherrie Sheperd as Florrie * Chris Rock as Zebras * will.i.am as Moto Moto * Stacy Ferguson (Fergie) as a Female Hippo * Harland Williams as Giraffe * Fred Tatasciore as Teetsi * Eric Darnell as Joe * Stephen Kearin as Stephen * Tarajj P. Henson as Okapi * David P. Smith as Bobby * Fred Tatasciore as Elephant #1 * Brian Hopkins as Elephant #2 * David Soren as Elephant #3 * Lynnanne Zager, Andrea Knoll, Lisa Stewart, and Linda Griffin as Lioness * Andrea Knoll as Hippo * Casey Thompson as a Giraffe Kid * Dan O'Connor as a Buffalo * Grey DeLise as a Dog * Jim Ward as Giraffe * David Soren as Ostrich and Hippo * Susan Fitzer as Lioness * Andrea Knoll as Elephant * Stephen Kearin as a Rhino * Phil Proctor and Jim Cummings and James Ryan and Paul Tibbitt and Jim Ward and Jackie Gonneau and Ryan Bartley and Tress MacNellie as Dik-diks * Lisa Stewart as Ostrich * Benjamin Flores junior as a Cub * Elisa Gabrielli as Nana New characters These are a new cast of characters. This features reptile characters * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rodney the Saltwater Crocodile: A saltwater crocodile Alex and the gang encountered in India, In the end he join the circus. * Joseph Siravo and Seth Rogen as Stan and Jasper the Black Caiman brothers: A couple of caimans that are friends of Rodney as they hangout all the time. They joined with Alex and the gang, In the end, they both joined the circus with Rodney. * Bobcat Goldthwait as Sid the Reticulated Python: A snake from India, In the end, he joins Fur Power Circus. * Dustin Hoffman and David Cross as Rodger the Aardvark and Sidney the Armadillo: A couple of animals that are friends In the end * Nick Kroll as Duncan the Giant Ground Pangolin: A pangolin from Botswana, In the end, he joins the Fur Power Circus. * Cee Lo Green as Ezekiel the Orangutan: A Orangutan in Sumatra, In the end. * Piolo Pascual as Brownie the Askal dog: A street dog that later joins Fur Power Circus. * Adam Sandler as Jacob the Komodo Dragon: A big lizard from island of Komodo, In the end. * Julia Roberts as Catherine the White Tigress: Lives in India and become as Vitaly's love interest who camesalong to get to know him, In the end. * Jennifer Lopez, Regina King, Grey DeLisle and Christina Applegate as the Peacocks: Four female colorful peacocks that Alex, Gloria and the Penguins in India, In the end. * * Jim Cummings as Bomani: Alex's Uncle and Zuba's brother * Gwyneth Paltrow as Alexa the African Wild dog * Drew Barrymore as Jessica the Dog official * Jamie Foxx as Munro the Gorilla * Bridgit Medler as Stefanie the Fox * Hugo Weaving as Dingane the lion: The main antagonist of the film. He's a lion with two scars over his eyes and his mane is shaved off, which eventually grew back in a spikey way. In the end, he falls into a river. * David Kaye as Newsreel Announcer * Andy Dick as Gakere: The secondary antagonist. in the end He Joins the Circus. * Jeffrey Garcia as Sundyata: The Third Antagonist in the end he joins the Circus * Tom Kenny as Ace the Cheetah, Sekayi the Hyena * Phil LaMarr as Guide * Holly Dorff as Fish * Debi Derryberry as Diatryma Mom * Jaime Camil as Conductor * Jill Talley as Mum Fish * Eric Darnell as Dad Fish * Mike Mitchell as Grandpa Fish * Lauren Tom as Grandma Fish * Alain Chabat as Sekai the bearded vulture * Eddie Gossling as Scraw the griffin vulture * Ashley Greene as kesha the cheetah * Kunal Nayyar as Nidhiki the baboon * John Polito as Khalfani the Hyena * Diedrick Bader as Lefu the Hyena * Gary Sinise as Gazini the Hyena * Bruno Mars as Drew a singing deer * Uma Thurman as Kate the Wolf White * Mandy Moore as Eunice Bluegrass: A black and white American paint horse. Sold to the circus for a better life because of her mistreatment from the other horses. She and Marty fall deeply in love with Train each other. * Additional Adr Voice Casting Sandy Holt/LoopEase And Mickie McGowan And Bruce Winant Loopers Unlimted * Additional Voices 52 * Steve Alterman * Emily Anderson * Jack Angel * Kirk Baily * Shane Baumel * Bob Bergen - Frog * Gregg Berger * Claudia Besso - Chicks Kids * Kyle J. Bogert - Scrat TV No Time For Nuts * Rodger Bumpass * Paul Butcher * Ranjani Brow * Brenda Chapman * Emma Coats * John Cygan * Jennifer Darling * Olivia DeLaurentis * Brian T. Delaney * Robin Atkin Downes * Harrison Fahn * Bill Farmer * Miriam Flynn * Crispin Freeman * Spencer Lacey Ganus * Teresa Ganzel * Nathan Greno * Jess Harnell * Tim Kirkpatrick * David H. Kramer * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Laura Marano * Vanessa Marano * Madeleine Martin * Matthew P. McCarthy * Andrew McDonough * Mickie McGowan * Laraine Newman * Teddy Newton * Jan Rabson * Zack Shada * Thomas Sharkey * Lynwood Robinson * Ross Simanteris * Sandy Holt * Rachel Stand * Eliza Schneider * Will Shadley * Melissa Sturm * Ariel WInter * Kirk Thornton * Talula Holt * ADR Group 18 * Lara Cody * Steve Bulen * Cooper Cowgill * David Crommett * Darin De Paul * Dann Fink * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Mary Mouser * Krista Swan * David Cowgill * Rylee Fansler * Alexander Haney * Angela Haney * Matt Adler * Ray Iannicelli * Sondra James * Vanessa Lemonides * Jennifer Perito * Kristin Reeves Quotes Alex: You know guys this is our Africa Munro: So this is it Nidhiki: Oh hi Alex King Julian: Hey Ezekiel (Sonya Roars) Dingane: (To Lions) Come On lions we gonna have a feast